Caged Vietnamese ver
by CharlotteD
Summary: Fic dịch. "When Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou passes away, Yugi finds himself in the capable hands of one Atemu Ishigami, a rich businessman who once helped his grandfather out. He soon discovers how possessive Atemu is." YY, BR, KJ, MM, RR!


**Title: **Caged

**Author: **Wings of the Valkyria (FFN)

**Translator: **Charlotte

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! và những nhân vật tuyệt vời trong đó đều thuộc về tác giả; còn nguyên gốc câu chuyện này lại thuộc về Wings of the Valkyria =w=

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Drama

**Chapters: **29

**Pairings: **Atemu x Yugi, Steo x Jou, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik

**Summary: **When Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou passes away, Yugi finds himself in the capable hands of one Atemu Ishigami, a rich businessman who once helped his grandfather out. He soon discovers how possessive Atemu is.

~X~

**Caged**

_-Chapter 1-_

Yugi chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng được sẽ mất ông mình ở tuổi mười tám, ngay khi vừa tốt nghiệp phổ thông. Cậu đã cho rằng người thân duy nhất của mình sẽ tiễn cậu vào đại học, cũng như sẽ có mặt ở đây vào lễ cưới của cậu và, nếu may mắn, sẽ có thể gặp được cháu cóc của ông.

Cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào nấm mộ trước mặt khiến cho tính thực tế của tình hình càng khó mà nắm bắt. Mọi người đều đã rời khỏi hàng giờ trước nên giờ đây chỉ còn mình cậu. Bạn bè cậu và đồng nghiệp của ông đều gửi tới cậu những lời chia buồn của họ, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể thấy được sự thương hại trong mắt họ khi họ làm thế.

Thương hại là điều cuối cùng cậu muốn vào lúc này.

Yugi từ từ quỳ xuống, mặc cho cái lạnh như kim châm cậu cảm nhận khi đầu gối vừa chạm đất, và thật chậm chạp cậu lần theo đường nét của tên ông. Nỗ lực quả cảm trong việc phớt lờ những giọt nước mắt đang làm nhoè đi tầm nhìn của cậu thành ra bị quên lãng.

"Con xin lỗi, ông ơi," cậu nén lại một tiếng nấc trước khi tiếp tục, "con đã không thể làm gì được nhiều hơn cho ông lúc ông cần. Mọi thứ mà con có thể làm chỉ là đứng cạnh bên nhìn ông chết." Cậu thu tay lại, lau đi nước mắt với bề mặt thô ráp của đôi găng tay da.

"Yugi. Cậu đã ở ngoài này lâu lắm rồi đó. Cậu sẽ bị cảm mất," một giọng nói ấm áp nhẹ nhàng la cậu. Yugi quay lại để rồi nhận thấy cậu đang nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh đầy lo lắng của Anzu. Cậu cười một cách yếu ớt.

"Cậu cứ đi trước đi, Anzu. Tớ sẽ đuổi theo sau, ok?" Cậu cố gắng nhịn cười khi cô làm bộ mặt tạm-gọi-là "bần tiện" với cậu, một cử chỉ gần giống với một cái bĩu môi hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác, trước khi quay lưng bỏ đi.

Sụt sịt, nhưng giờ thì chủ yếu là vì lạnh, Yugi cười với ông mình lần cuối một nụ cười đầy nước mắt trước khi đứng dậy.

"Con sẽ lại tới thăm ông sớm, ok? Và con cũng sẽ mang theo hoa mà ông thích nhất."

Khi cậu về tới nhà với Anzu, cậu thấy Jounochi và Honda đang chờ mình nơi phần nhà ở của Tiệm Game, với rất nhiều đồ ăn vặt và một chồng DVD. Có vẻ chủ yếu là phim hài.

Jounochi ho và bồn chồn gãi phía sau gáy. "Bọn tớ hình dung thế này ít nhất cũng sẽ phần nào làm cậu thấy khá hơn, buddy."

Yugi để một nụ cười nở ra trên môi cậu. "Cảm ơn, Jou. Các cậu sẽ ngủ qua đêm luôn, phải không?" Khi nghe những tiếng đáp đầy nồng nhiệt cho câu hỏi của cậu, Yugi thả ra một tiếng cười lớn, không hề biết đến những nụ cười mà các bạn cậu đang hướng đến nhau.

"Tớ chỉ định thay vào một thứ gì đó dễ chịu hơn thôi," vừa bước tới cầu thang cậu vừa nói với họ. "Tớ sẽ trở lại ngay."

Vụt phóng lên cầu thang, Yugi cuối cùng cũng cho phép một nụ cười trượt qua trên gương mặt mình khi cậu bước vào phòng. Cậu rất cảm kích nỗ lực của các bạn mình trong việc giúp cậu lấy lại tinh thần, thật đấy, nhưng cậu sẽ không để họ bị lôi kéo vào cái nỗi buồn cậu đang và chắc chắn sẽ phải chịu đựng trong vài tuần hay tháng tới.

Bước vào trong tủ đồ, cậu lấy ra một áo thun xám đơn giản và một quần kaki. Vẫn còn sớm nên cậu chưa vội thay vào pijama, và trong lúc cậu cởi đi cái áo khoác đen, áo sơ-mi và cà vạt, Yugi tự hỏi rồi cậu sẽ làm gì đây. Cậu có thể duy trì Tiệm Game vào mùa hè vì dẫu sao giờ thì cậu cũng không thể suy nghĩ đến chuyện vào đại học. Cậu không đủ khả năng để thuê người trông coi nó – họ chỉ làm ra vừa đủ để xoay sở cho các khoản hoá đơn, học phí, cũng như cái ăn cái mặc – khi cậu còn đi học. Bên cạnh đó, cậu cũng chẳng tin tưởng giao phó căn tiệm của ông vào bất cứ ai.

Bán nó đi thậm chí còn không được tính như một sự lựa chọn. Yugi kiểm tra lại mình trong gương, gắng gượng một nụ cười có vẻ chân thật nhất trước khi rời khỏi phòng và gần như chạy lao xuống cầu thang, trong khi tránh chạm mắt đến căn phòng cũ của ông.

"Đến ngồi cạnh mình này, Yugi!" Anzu ngoắt cậu lại cái ghế xô pha cô đang ngồi. "Phim sắp bắt đầu rồi đó!"

Yugi bước qua Jounochi, người đã chọn nằm ườn xuống sàn, và cuối cùng ngồi phịch xuống cạnh cô bạn cao hơn mình.

Anzu với tay kéo cậu lại gần hơn trước khi đắp tấm chăn còn dư cho cả hai. Yugi cho phép bản thân thư giản lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc cậu về đến nhà.

"Cậu sẽ ổn chứ?" Cô thì thầm, ánh mắt vẫn dán vào màn hình TV. Yugi nhắm mắt lại và ngả đầu lên vai cô.

"Ừ," cậu thì thầm lại, "tớ sẽ ổn thôi."

Đến cuối cùng…

Mãi đến khi bộ phim đã chiếu được một giờ thì Jounochi đột ngột ngồi bật dậy và nhìn cậu với một vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng, hành động làm ngạc nhiên Yugi, người đã quen với việc nhìn thấy một nụ cười rạng rỡ thường trực trên gương mặt cậu.

"Jounochi..?" cậu thận trọng hỏi. "Có vấn đề gì à? Cậu nhìn nghiêm trọng quá."

"Cậu không nên hỏi tớ có sao không. Tớ mới là người nên hỏi cậu câu đó mới phải, nhưng đúng là tớ có một câu hỏi dành cho cậu. Cái gã đã có mặt ở đám tang ấy là ai thế?"

Yugi nhướng một chân mày. "Cậu sẽ phải nói rõ hơn một chút về cái gã nào bởi vì đã có rất nhiều người đến dự tang lễ."

"Cậu biết đấy," Honda chen vào nhíu mày. "Cái gã nhìn y chang cậu. Hắn ta ngồi sau cậu vài phút, cứ nhìn vào cậu chằm chằm suốt cả buổi lễ."

"Cậu có biết tên hắn không?" Yugi khẩn trương hỏi đứng dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi và chạy vội vào nhà bếp, bạn cậu bám sát theo sau.

"Ừm, không," Honda trả lời do dự. "Có quá nhiều người ở đấy nên tớ cũng không để ý theo dõi. Đó là công việc của Jou."

Đang lướt qua xấp giấy chia buồn, Yugi ngoảnh lại. "Jou?" cậu hỏi. "Tên hắn là gì?"

Jounochi trầm ngâm chau mày. "Tên gã là Ishigami, tớ nghĩ vậy. Ishigami, Atemu."

"Ishigami, Atemu," Anzu nói tay khoanh lại. "Sao mà cái tên đó nghe quen quen...?"

"Bộ hắn ta nổi tiếng hay gì à?" Honda to tiếng thắc mắc.

Yugi tiếp tục kiểm tra những tấm phiếu, vừa quét qua những cái tên vừa để chúng lại thành một đống cạnh bên. Cậu dừng lại một khi tên của Atemu hiện ra, rồi cau mày, cậu xem lại danh sách mà Jou đã gạt sang một bên và giật ngược ra như thể nó làm bỏng cậu.

"Cậu ổn chứ, Yugi?" Honda hỏi, bước tới đứng cạnh cậu. Honda huýt sáo khi nhìn thấy khoản tiền ghi dưới tên của Atemu.

"Cho dù gã Atemu này là ai đi nữa, hắn thật đã bỏ rất nhiều vào số tiền an ủi…một triệu yên."

Yugi cau mày và nhanh chóng gom những lá thư lại, để chúng vào hộp, và xô nó vào nhà kho ngoài hành lang. Khi cậu đóng sập cửa lại, Yugi chẳng buồn nhăn mặt trước cái âm thanh vang vọng khắp nhà.

Cái gã Atemu Ishigami đó hắn tưởng hắn là thằng quái nào cơ chứ?

"Yugi! Sao thế!" Anzu la lên, đi về phía cậu. Yugi hít một hơi thật sâu để bình tâm lại. Cậu không cần lòng thương hại từ bất cứ ai!

Một mình cậu vẫn ổn, không phải sao?

Ngước nhìn lên, cậu thấy Anzu nhìn cậu với đôi mắt xanh đẫm lệ, nên cậu đưa tay ra và dịu dàng nắm lấy tay cô.

"Tớ xin lỗi, nhưng đáng lẽ tớ đã phải đủ sức để chi trả cho đám tang của ông mình, chứ không phải cái gã không biết mặt này. Hắn đã trả phân nửa, Anzu, _phân n__ử__a_ và rồi chuồn mất. Điều đó–"

"Không thể chấp nhận được với cậu," Anzu kết thúc một cách lặng lẽ, rút tay cô ra và đặt chúng lên vai cậu.

"Gã sẽ trở lại," Jou khẽ nói vào từ phía sau họ. "Có linh cảm thế. Tớ không biết người ta nói gì. Chả ai hào phóng đến thế đâu…"

Yugi để những lời của Jou thấm vào. Cậu tin vào cái-tạm-gọi-là linh cảm của bạn mình – chủ yếu vì cuối cùng chúng luôn thành ra đúng – vậy nên cậu sẽ chờ cho đến khi Atemu quay lại. Trong lúc này, cậu sẽ trông chừng cửa tiệm của ông.

"Sao chúng ta lại không ngủ một lát nhỉ?" Anzu gợi ý nhẹ nhàng, cắt ngang vào suy nghĩ của cậu. "Sáng mai mình sẽ làm bữa sáng và rồi chúng ta sẽ ra ngoài để cậu có thể hít thở lấy một ít không khí trong lành, Yugi."

Yugi mỉm cười thật chân thành với họ để rồi thấy như trái tim cậu vỡ tan khi họ chỉ đáp lại một cách yếu ớt. Đáng ra nó đã hoàn toàn không phải như vậy.

Cậu muốn ông cậu sống lại.

"Ừ," sau cùng cậu trả lời sau một khoảng dài im lặng. "Đi ngủ thôi."

Nhưng họ đều biết rằng cả bọn sẽ chẳng ai có thể có được một giấc ngủ ngon đêm nay…

~X~

_-Author's Notes-_

Liên quan đến chi phí của một đám tang, chúng tôi đã tra về nó và biết được chi phí trung bình của một đám tang bên Nhật là 2.3 triệu yên (tương đương 50,000 USD), thế nên trong thư chia buồn của Atemu với con số vào khoảng 1.3 triệu yên, trên thực tế anh đã trả hơn phân nửa tổng chi phí cho tang lễ. Nhưng nói nhiêu đó đủ rồi! Chúng tôi hi vọng các bạn thích câu chuyện này.


End file.
